


Heart Shaped Cookies

by somethingscarlet13



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nicknames, Pet Names, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: It's Valentines Day and after Barry ignores his boyfriend, Hal, for herowork, he makes it up to him with something he's wanted to do for a while.





	Heart Shaped Cookies

The candles were lit, the cookies were in the oven, the radio was playing old love songs, and Hal would be home any minute. 

 

It was perfect. 

 

Barry had been waiting for ages for Valentines Day and now it was finally here. He had everything planned out to the very last detail. Hal would come home, they would eat, maybe watch a movie together, definitely have sex, and then.........then Barry was going to propose. 

 

The sound of the front door unlocking snapped Barry to attention, and then Hal was coming into the apartment. 

 

Hal took one look at the apartment with its lights down low and the table set up with lit candles and a bouquet of roses and smiled at his boyfriend. “What’s this?”

 

“Happy Valentines Day,” Barry said, helping Hal out of his coat with a kiss. 

 

“You did all this for me?” Hal asked.

 

“Well, yeah. We’ve been dating for how long now? A few years? I wanted to make today special.” 

 

“If I told you that every day I spend with you is special, would that be too cheesy?”

 

“Yes,” Barry replied, kissing him again. “Now come eat.” 

 

They had pasta, which Barry had made himself, and afterwards they took the wine and their wine glasses into the livingroom to watch tv. 

 

“Is there anything in particular you want to see?” asked Barry, flipping through tv channels with Hal snuggled into his side, “Or should we just watch a movie?”

 

Just as Hal was about to reply, Barry landed on a news channel that was showing less than stellar news. 

 

“This just in, the roof of popular romantic restaurant La Ve Un Rose has collapsed. Emergency forces are en route as we speak.” 

 

Barry sat up straight, pushing Hal aside. “I gotta go help them.”

 

Hal groaned. “No, baby, please, not tonight. Just this once?” 

 

It was too late, Barry already up and in his Flash suit in the blink of an eye. “I’m sorry babe,” he told Hal, “But they really need my help out there.” He quickly kissed Hal on the cheek. “I’ll be home before you know it though, I promise.” And with that he was gone.

 

Hal slumped into the couch and sighed. He might as well wait for Barry to come back home. 

 

A few minutes turned into an hour and one hour soon turned into more, and Hal was fuming. It was Valentines Day for fucks sake and his boyfriend thought that herowork was more important than him! What the hell!

 

Hal was snapped out of his thoughts as the oven timer went off. He got up to check what was going on, opening the oven to see.............oh.

 

Cookies. 

 

Barry had made cookies. Little heart shaped cookies, colored pink with food dye. 

 

Hal gently took them out of the oven and turned the appliance off. Then he took a few cookies back into the living room. Even if Barry wasn’t there he could still watch cheesy romance movies on his own. 

 

Personally, Hal didn’t like romantic movies. Barry, however, loved them, and so whenever the blond wanted to watch one, Hal would give in because he loved Barry, would do anything for him.

 

Not like Barry would do the same for him. He had already proved that by running off on Valentines Day to go be a hero instead of taking one night off and spending it with Hal. 

 

“Fuck that guy,” Hal muttered to himself, pressing play.

 

The movie was just as he had suspected, cheesy and overrated with terrible acting. And if that wasn’t bad enough, the fact that these fictional people were happier than he was was really making the pilot feel even worse. 

 

As the hours piled on, Hal watched more dumb romance movies and ate all the cookies Barry had made. He felt bad about eating them all, but then remembered that Barry had left him and felt justified. 

 

Before Hal knew it, it was almost three in the morning, and he was exhausted. Turning off the tv he made his way to the bedroom, stripping down to his underwear before getting into bed, too tired to put on any pajamas. 

 

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard the apartment door open and Barry calling, “Hal? Honey? You there?”

 

Still angry, Hal ignored him, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

 

The bedroom was the first place Barry went to, and when he saw Hal the pilot heard him let out a soft, “Oh no.”

 

There was wind in the room as Barry used his superspeed to take off his Flash costume, and then Hal could feel the bed sink as Barry crawled in beside him. 

 

“Hal? Baby? You awake?” Barry asked, kneeling right behind Hal and placing one hand on his arm. 

 

Hal just huffed.

 

“Baby I am  _ so sorry _ . I didn’t mean for it to take that long I swear.”

 

Hal grunted. 

 

“I should have stayed with you, you’re right. I know you’re mad and I deserve it. I’m _ really _ sorry honey.”  

 

Hal didn’t say anything, just crossed his arms as best he could while laying on his side. 

 

“I get that you’re mad, but before you go to sleep could you just answer this one question?” Barry began softly petting Hal’s dark hair. “Which sounds better: Hal Allen or Barry Jordan?” 

 

Finally, Hal spoke, turning to glare at Barry. “What does that have to do with anyth---” 

 

The realization hit him straight in the face. 

 

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

 

Barry nodded, grinning. “I was going to do it after the movie we were supposed to watch together, but that didn’t end up happening so I did it now.”

 

Hal was about to say yes, not stop saying yes, throw his arms around his boyfriends neck and kiss him all night long, but he had one doubt.

 

“Are you just asking me because you feel guilty about tonight?”

 

Barry shook his head. “Yes, I feel terrible about tonight, but I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now. I really want to marry you, Hal. I’d do anything for you. I’d even give up being the Flash for you if you asked.”

 

“You’d do that for me?” Hal asked softly, hardly believing it. 

 

Barry nodded, laying down and resting his head on Hal’s shoulder. “The city can live without the Flash, but I can’t live without you.” 

 

Hal could feel himself tearing up. “That’s the most romantic thing you’ve ever said.” He shifted so that he could kiss Barry, deep and passionate. “Of course I’ll marry you. Nothing would make me happier.” 

 

The speedster’s face lit up and he began peppering Hal’s face with kisses. “I love you, Hal!” He sounded so joyful it was contagious. “I love you so, so, so, so much!” 

 

Hal managed to catch Barry’s face in his hands, looking him straight in the eye. “I love you too, Mr. Jordan.” 

 

And they kissed and kissed and kissed. 


End file.
